the story of a once great warrior
by Impulsive
Summary: Razol stronghammer, a once great warrior, tells his story his grandchildren. T for violence and language. day 1 up
1. Day 1

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN GUILD WARS, ARENA NET, OR ANY OF THE OTHER RELATED COMPANIES! 

a little humor before a story-

"A chicken farmer is concerned for his chickens-they are not laying any eggs,. so he calls a physicist. after a while, the physicist says i have an answer to your problem, but it requires spherical chickens and a vacumn"-Leonard Hofstadter

P.S.-i didnt get that either. don't worry, theres nothing wrong with you...well, nothing wrong with not undeerstanding this joke, but as mentally...well, thats another story all together.

* * *

TheStory of a Once Great Warrior

"Now, listen here me children. And listen well, for I will tell you a story. A story of a once great warrior!" said Uncle Razol.

Around 60 years ago, on Shing Jea Island, a boy was born to the un-noblest of parents. Sinaea was a babysitter for a poor farmer, and Finimar was a hired hand for plowing and trimming farmer's fields. As you can see, no one thought he would get very far in life. But, oh, little did they know, the little son of Sinaea and Finimar was to grow up to be a king. Yes, youngsters, you heard me right. A king, a king of all kings'. But first, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We'll start at the age of 17.

"OEI! YOU LOT! NOOB-LETS! My name is instructor NG, and I will be your guide through Shing Jea Island and at the end of your training, you will gain the right to leave this island. This may sound like we are "Enslaving" you here, but we are just making sure you are strong enough to take on the true world. This may sound like a fake excuse, but in all reality we just want you to last five minutes. The affected are getting stronger, and it is time some new infantry joined the fight. So, gather your supplies and get ready to go, for we will be leaving this pitiful training area."

Oh yeah, I should start by describing the "pitiful training arena."

It was a large field, with a stone wall the whole way around, and plenty of criss-crossing bridges on the upper levels. Stone climbing areas, and a small lake. They released some small monsters onto the field, and there was a chest full of rusty old weapons. Many young students of the monastery would come here for small practice, but you were only 

ever given one chance to enter. There were several monk-looking skeletons with decades old monk armor lying around them like so many rags.

"Now, you may both stay back here with me, and learn some of the basics of fighting and using attack and defense spells, or you may grab your weapon and start on with master Togo. You, warrior with the spiked up hair, stay here or go on?" Instructor Ng said with one breath.

"I'll stay back here with you, Ng." Razol said.

"Good-the rest off you, pick your spots and go to them." Ng stated.

Opening the chest, he saw an arrange of rusty weapons-he reached down, and grabbed what looked to be the most promising-a large hammer, with a devils head engraved into the handle. Reaching down, he grabbed it and heaved-it was heavier then expected. Hearing a twig crack behind him, and hearing one of the girls gasp, he spun 'round and hit a Mantid flat on the chest. With a small thump, it hit the ground, and disintegrated. 

"Whoa!" Razol said, not understanding why it had disintegrated.

"There is a spell put on this area-every time you kill a Mantid, it disintegrates and a new one will appear in the holding pens," Ng said

After Spending several hours learning about fighting and attack/defense spells. Soon he understood that when in a fight, he would slowly build up "adrenaline" power, which could be released into powerful hammer bashes. Then he learned that although he could use the "adrenaline" power, it was not the only thing that he could do. He 

could release bursts of energy into different shapes, styles, powers, and elements. His favorite "spell" that he leaned was called "Fireball" and sent a large ball of inferno at the enemy. He learned another spell, "Lightning Hammer" that coated the head of his hammer in strong electrical force. He looked over at the only other "Warrior" here, named Redo. He was learning a spell called "Storm Of Flames" which sent hundreds of spires of flame at the enemy, and another spell "Earthen Blade" which would send a long, thin strip of pure Jadite, which would seek out and attack the enemy for a period of time. Looking over at the elementalist or "ele" as their known, he was not surprised to find that she had just about already mastered the fire element, and was shooting flames like a dragon of old. She had already mastered fireball, storm of flames, and was chanting something Ng said was called "Rodgorts Mark" which sent a flaming symbol at the enemy, making them more susceptible to fire.

He looked over at the other warrior, who was staring at the ele. 

"Dude-I DARE you to try to do what you're thinking" he yelled over to me.

Looking back over at him, I yelled over "Ach, I'm not that stupid. She'd flay us both alive if I tried."

"Why'd she flay me?" he yelled back. 

"Because," I said "I'd tell her you sent me over!"

"Ach, no ye wouldn't-would you?" he asked

"Course I would, mate!" I shot back.

After seeing that we all had just about mastered what he had taught us, he led us to the exit into Shing Jea Monastery. He looked over at them, and uttered a dire warning.

"Listen to me well-not everyone here at the Monastery will want you to progress in your training. Many of the older members of the monastery, besides me and Togo, do not want younger students to pass through. At every turn you will meet a hitch. Things will never be easy, but remember that they will not dare to kill you in the open. So, believe in your soul, and listen to your teachers. No, shoo, all of you. Wait, but not you, Razol. I need to have a word for you."

After seeing everyone leave, he led me by the arm to a crude cottage in the woods, made of sticks and mud. He took me inside, sat me down, and gave me a cup of tea.

"Now, Razol, I have something to show you. It is titled _"the Prophecy of the Five Kings" _and it is incredibly important to my group, a clan, who are sworn to protect the Five Kings. Me, Master Togo, and a few select others in Shing Jea, as well all other parts of Cantha. We are known as The Shadows of Ravenloft. Now, I shall read you the prophecy, as it has been passed down from grandmaster to grandmaster:

"_To Wield a Hammer, This Young Lad Shall Aspire,_

_To seek the Flame, This Lass has no Name,_

_To heal his brother, this Lad must kill another,_

_To pin down his emotions, this one must learn the way of the Archer,_

_And to Legend, this warrior must sacrifice everyone._

_Now, gather these five, for only they can stop Jokodon!"_

"Now, as you can probably tell, we think that the first is a warrior, the second an elementalist, the third a monk, the fourth an Archer, and the last another warrior. We believe that you, Razol, are the first warrior, the King of Kings! Yes, I know exactly how crazy I must sound, but I am not kidding. You are the King! Hail, King of all lands!" Ng said the last bit in a hoarse shout.

"I-I-I-I can't be a king. I know nothing of being a king!" Razol shouted, "I don't want to be a king!"

Finally, after Razol had calmed down, and had finally said "Whatever…" Ng led him to the only other room in the hut, which's only decoration was a wall rack with a beautiful hammer sitting serenely in it.

It had a divine green head, with a long handle, with the face of Aerloche, first and kindest of the dragons, carved into it. It had a bright green aura, an aura of power far beyond the power f any mortal weapon. And, looking at it, it seemed almost…alive. But, of course it couldn't be alive…it was a hammer, just a hammer. Hammers aren't alive…they don't think, they don't have ideas…do they? Is this some mystical being, a hammer of the gods, or maybe…no, it couldn't be that.

"Ng, this can't be right. It feels…alive, like it has a deep intelligence. But, sir, it can't be alive. It is only a hammer, right. It's like, it's like Aerloche himself is hidden in it. But, that can't be right. He is encased in stone on warrior's isle. So, he can't be in this here hammer. Right?" 

Seeing the completely astonished look on Razol's face, he chanted a quick spell in Ancient Canthan. There are three languages on the islands of Tyria, Elona, and Cantha. There was common, which was something 

everyone from babies up could understand, and then there was the language of the ancients, from before the three continents had gathered to create the ultimate land. Of course, each continent has their own ancient language, form back when the lands were young. Ancient canthan, ancient tyrian, and ancient elonan. Ancient canthan, the oldest of the languages, was known only to a few in these rough times. It sounded something like: _"hrath menateano kihtlith theshanamanor Aerloche. Inha reles!"_ It is hard to accurately put it down on paper-the sound was something I could not even dream to understand in my wildest dreams. But, yet I basically understood what he was saying; it translated like this to my ears, even though the words sounded like they were in the wrong places: "Aerloche, the god of the dragons, and the god of the fire. I release!" To me, it sounded like he was trying to call on Aerloche. But, that couldn't be right.

Then, with the grace of the noblest dancers, smoke began to come out of the mouth of the carved Aerloche, and began to take a form. It was not that large, only a little bit bigger then he, with large wings, expanding to a 15-foot span, and beastly muscles, stretched taught under the skin. He had massive jaws, with enormous canines, built for ripping and tearing at meat. But, with al these intimidating features, he emitted a sense of calm, a calm that Razol had never felt before. The sort of calm that even most dedicated ritualists, or spirit-walkers, could ever try to attain.

Slowly forming, Aerloche was not the color he had expected. He had been expecting a dark green color, like the lizards of the plains. But, no, this was not to be. Aerloche was a pure white, whiter then even the most perfect canvas, a white so pure…he felt like he was looking at the essence of heaven, at one of the gods. But, of course, he was. Aerloche 

was a god, even though he was exiled form _Nearmoi_, or, Purity Haven. But, besides the fact that few believed him to be a god, he felt…almost unreal, like a being from the mists. Spectral, like a ghost, or a celestial being. 

_You have called for me, Hatchling,_ a voice said in my head, _what do you need from me?_

"The Shadows Of Ravenloft call upon you today, a joyous day. For, today, we have found one of the five, and it is Razol, king of kings. We summon you today, so that you can become the master of the hammer and take your throne as King God again!" Ng shouted, sounding almost as insane as he should, just being able to retain some sanity. 

Aerloche looked over at Razol, and it looked like something had dawned upon him, that he had realized that Razol was something different then the average human, and instead of the look of disdain Razol had expected, it was as if he was sizing him up. With a slight jerk of the head, he gestured Ng out of the room.

With a single bound, he shot out of the house and told Razol to follow him.

When arriving outside, he saw Aerloche crouched down, waiting for him to climb on. With a grunt, he jumped onto the back of the god, and with another grunt Aerloche shot off the ground like a bolt off white fire, soaring to the clouds in the blink of an eye. This was a feeling that could not be crated artificially. It was like the high of Battle Fever, mixed with to much fire rum. It was Wonderful!

The high of flight, no pun intended, did not last long. After only a short bit of time in the air, they landed in front of a cave halfway up Klimino, the tallest mountain on Shing Jea Island. 

_Come, Hatchling,_ the voice said in his head again.

"Aye, coming, just trying to get my land legs back!" Razol said, rubbing his sore knees, and then slowly picking his way to the cave. Inside, there were several large stalactites, broken off at the tip, to sit on. Taking a seat, he waited for Aerloche to speak.

_Hatchling, you have been chosen by the gods for something amazing. You are going to be the one who stops Jokodon and the Afflicted form destroying the continents of Tyria, Cantha, and Elona. This is your mission, and you will have four companions in your journey. As you know, there will be a monk, an archer, an elementalist, and a warrior like yourself. They will come to understand your wisdom, and will look up to you in guidance. You are destined to fail them in their time of need, choosing yourself over them. This is your destiny, and you must bear the burden. Now, my essence is starting to fade. _Aerloche said this all at once, sending it into his head like a migraine. _Now, take this,_ he said, giving Razol the Handle/Grip from the heavenly hammer, which was held tightly in his claw. 

_Now, as my essence fades, seal it into this hammer. When you need me, seek out Ng, he will tell you how to summon me. The hammer grip in your hand will remain this way until you need the hammer, then it will take its true shape. __**I**__ will take my true shape. Now, farewell Razol._

"WAIT! How will I get to the monastery after this?" Razol asked, trying to catch Aerloche before he disappeared, but it was for nothing-he was gone.

_Oh well, I guess I'll just walk back…_ he said to himself. 

After several long hours, and several high falls, he finally reached the monastery, but the damn guards wouldn't let him in-apparently, no one can enter after sun set.

_Well, might as well find some shelter, _Razol thought to himself.

After searching around for about an hour, he found a suitable cave-it had a ceiling, a stream, and a warm nook to curl up in. Perfect. 

After taking a drink of water, and refilling his canteen, he curled up under his guild cape (shadows of the hammer) and fell straight into sleepy sleepy land.

END OF DAY 1

* * *

hey guys, this is impulsive here, please read and review-if u flame, u lame.nah, whatever, all criticism welcome, it makes u stronger. **also! please be aware that shadows of the hammer is my old guild that i ran, it is no longer in operation, but the shadows of ravenloft is a real guild, though i am not the leader off it,a friend is. my in game name is razol stronghammer, and sometimes on i log onto my other account, wich is razol THE hammer. see y'all!**


	2. Day 2

The Story of a Once Great Warrior

Day 2

_SMASH!_ A huge stalactite fell form the ceiling, hitting the ground hard, nearly taking off Razol's head. With a lurch, he jumped up and grabbed his hammer, while sprinting for the door-crap, its still night. Taking a leap, he leapt from the mouth of the cave. Then he remembered he was 50 feet up, above a ravine. This was not a good night. But, he learned something that night, so it wasn't all bad. Humans in heavy armor don't fly.

With a loud _KA-THUNK!_ Razol landed in a stream. 50 feet below the cave. On his _stomach_. In the middle of winter. With solid metal armor on. Oh, and one more thing. He never learned to swim. Ever. Well, it's time for a crash course.

Not knowing what to do, he tried to be like a frog-extend, pull back, extend, pull back. But, alas, it was fated to go wrong. With a wrenching scream, he was thrown out of the water. And over a waterfall.

Redo was walking around outside the monastery a little before nightfall, when suddenly the sun dropped below the horizon, leaving him in a perpetual darkness. He walked back over to the monastery, but the gates were closed and the guards said he was not allowed in till daybreak.

He walked towards a cave he had spied during training, but as he was nearing the river along one side of it, he heard a loud splash, and saw Razol struggling in the water.

He went to search for a rope, but all he could find was a hardened vine. He grabbed it, and then ran along the river looking for Razol. He searched for him, yelling his name, but he was oblivious.

He heard the waterfall before he saw it, a huge rushing noise, and he knew he had to hurry or Razol would be history.

He ran towards the waterfall, vine in hand, screaming for Razol, then tossed one end of the vine in…and a loud bell tolled midnight.

End of Day 2


End file.
